Happily Never After
by pekelittrell
Summary: ¿comò saber que llego el final de una relacion? ¿como la terminas sin lastimar al otro? pero sobre todo que sucede para tomar la determinacion de terminarla Jacob y Bella


**pues bien aqui dejo un one shot que escribi el dia de hoy;**** se me ocurrio desde hace unos dias pero hasta hoy tomo forma no es un FF romantico y como lo dice el titulo no esperen un final romantico por que aqui NO HABRA un y vivieron felices por siempre**

**los personajes son Jacob y Bella la verdad no me gusta la pareja pero una amiga me pidio que lo hiciera con ellos, por que cuando pense en el FF solo tenia la historia no los protagonistas.**

**mi inspiracion me llego con dos canciones una con el mismo titulo Happily never after y Siberia de los backstreet boys**

**en fin recordar los personajes no son mios si no de Stephenie Meyer solo los usare un ratito**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Happily Never After**

Había tenido un día de lo mas espantoso, el operativo que habíamos preparado para detener a James había fallado el muy maldito después de herir a Seth uno de los chicos nuevos en el equipo se había dado un tiro en la cabeza así que adiós a poder contactar con Victoria que era la intermediaria con los Vulturis que era la mayor mafia.

Mi nombre es Jacob Black pertenezco a la unidad especial contra el trafico de personas y órganos núm. 42 de NY, mejor conocido como los Lobos, por que no se, simplemente a un agente se le ocurrió pues siempre trabajábamos en las noches entonces éramos mas conocidos como la unidad Lobo.

Iba tratando de calmarme mientras manejaba, había quedado de pasar por mi novia para ir a cenar aunque vivíamos juntos había días que ni siquiera nos veíamos la razón su trabajo y mi trabajo

Al llegar a las oficinas de Bella la vi ya afuera pero no estaba sola

-Genial –dije apretando el volante estaba con el estúpido ese su nuevo escritor, Bella era editora en una gran editorial y su nuevo "cliente" era el afamado escritor de best sellers Edward Cullen que había vuelto loco al mundo literario con crónicas de un vampiro y un vampiro en la ciudad; justo ahora Bella editaba su tercer libro, no me pregunten el titulo por que uno no me importaba y segundo creo que no tenían titulo.

Estacione el coche y camine hacia ellos Bella esta riendo me encantaba su risa pero no cuando se reía con ese imbécil tenia que portarme bien por que no quería una pelea (una mas) con Bella por culpa de Edward

-hola linda

-Jake –me dio un beso rápido en los labios- recuerdas a Jake verdad Edward

-claro –nos dimos un apretón de manos; mas fuerte de lo normal estaba claro con ese apretón que ninguno de los dos nos simpatizábamos. Como hombre puedes saber eso con un solo apretón de manos –nos vamos –la tome de la mano e hice un pequeño jalón para reafirmar lo dicho

-si, recuerda Edward mañana a las 10 para la firma de autógrafos

-no lo olvido te veo ahí

-claro, upps lo olvidaba tu chamarra –ella me soltó la mano y fue cuando caí en cuenta que traía una chamarra que obvio no era de mujer eso hizo hervir mi sangre, ella empezó a sacarse una manga

-no quédatela tu eres la friolenta

-pero te dará frio –dijo pero volvió a ponerse la dichosa chamarra gruñí para mi y respire no podía hacer una escena ahí y darle el gusto de vernos pelear por el, frente a el

-no lo creo además traigo otra en el coche

-cierto olvidaba que traes el guardarropa en tu coche –los dos rieron como un chiste local

-nos vamos ya –dije mas fuerte lo que pretendía

-si adiós Edward – y sin mas se acerco a el y se dieron un beso en la mejilla mi gruñido ahora creo que si lo escucharon los dos por que Bella volteo a verme.

Después de su cálida despedida Bella se giro y empezó a caminar hacia el auto

-no tenias por que hacer ese "gruñido"

-pues perdóname pero no me agrada ver como besas a otro

-Jake por favor –fue mas un ruego que una queja así que me trate de calmar

Subimos al auto en cuanto lo encendí y puse la calefacción si ella tenia frio así se le quitaría y si no le daría calor y se quitaría esa chamarra pero nada ella como si nada y yo no aguante más

-no piensas quitarte eso –además la estúpida chamarra olía a la loción del imbécil

-no te parece que exageras –dijo pero empezó a quitársela dejándola en su piernas

-no me gusta que uses chamarras de otro además apesta a loción y ahora tu hueles a el –no hay nada peor para un hombre que tu novia huela a loción de otro hombre

-tienes ganas de pelear verdad

-no –me limite a seguir conduciendo- y a donde vamos a ir a cenar

-a ningún lado, no quiero ir contigo así, si vamos a estar peleando

-maldita sea Bella –dije golpeando el volante con una mano- se supone que hoy íbamos a cenar hace cuanto que no lo hacemos

-y a que vamos a ir a seguir discutiendo en publico; además ya se me quito el hambre –y giro la cara a la ventanilla yo me limite a seguir conduciendo pero de reojo vi que quitaba una lagrima pensando que no me daba cuenta, carajo si hay algo que no soporto es verla llorar y mas cuando lo ocasione yo

Llegamos a nuestro departamento y ella fue directo a la habitación y yo me quede en la sala viendo la televisión. Luego de una media hora mi estomago pedía comida, tuve una idea, pedir Pizza y ver una película así tal vez salvara la noche y pasaríamos una noche tranquila en casa abrazados en el sillón.

Con una nueva actitud me dirigí a la habitación y vi que hablaba por teléfono ella no me vio pues estaba en el escritorio y frente a su computadora pero me quede en la puerta esperando que terminara no era mi intención oír pero así fue

-hace tanto tiempo que no paso un día con Jake … no lo se puede que tengas razón –seguro estaba platicando con su amiga Alice- pero con su horario, mi horario es difícil hay días que llega y solo siento que se acuesta en la cama ….. olvídalo mejor Edward no se ni por que te cuento esto –QUE! Eso me hizo explotar por que tiene que contarle nuestros problemas

-POR QUE TIENES QUE HABLAR CON EL SOBRE LO NUESTRO –de plano no es mi día eso salió mas fuerte y con mayor enojo de lo que planeaba

-te marco después –ella colgó y volteo a verme- no tienes que gritarme

-entonces explícame por que hablabas con el

-simplemente me marco para preguntarme algo y se dio la conversación además es mi amigo pero no tengo por que darte explicaciones

-no me agrada ese tipo lo sabes desde que trabajas con el todo ha cambiado

-eso no es cierto Jacob tenemos discusiones mucho antes de que Edward apareciera en el mapa

-el quiere contigo no te has dado cuenta se le nota en la cara –celoso si estaba celoso me moría de celos y que eso no es malo ella es mi novia

-no más Jacob –dijo ella tapándose la cara y sentándose en la cama y oí un sollozo

-nena Bella, mi amor –me acerque a ella y la envolví en mis brazos ella se dejo pero luego se separo de mi

-ya no es igual verdad Jacob –lo dijo con una voz apagada

-de que hablas solo pasamos una crisis es todo –estamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos

-no esto ya no es igual, hemos cambiado hay días que siento que tienes una barrera que no puedo pasar y se que hay otros que yo hago lo mismo

-estas mal Bella solo… -no sabia que decir ella tenia razón había días que cuando llegaba por las noches y la veía dormir no me podía acercar a ella en parte no quería despertarla pero por otro sabia que empezarían las preguntas sobre mi trabajo el peligro y acabaríamos discutiendo y eso era lo que quería evitar

-el problema es que ya no somos nuestra prioridad numero 1

-que tontería dices desde que tengo 18 años eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo –trate de acercarme a ella pero no me dejo

-no Jacob esto no esta bien ya no podemos seguir así hace cuanto no salimos, por dios vivimos juntos pero parecemos dos extraños, hace mucho que ni si quiera hacemos el amor –no es tanto de eso estoy seguro me puse a pensar y no pude recordar nada antes de dos meses y fue cuando mi celular empezó a sonar

-me lleva la chingada –dije viendo el remitente era Sam mi jefe

-no contestes por favor tenemos que hablar por favor ya no podemos seguir así –el maldito celular no deja de sonar de pronto paro-

-Bella que quieres que pase

-necesitamos hablar sacar todo esto que traemos, o al menos yo traigo dentro –el mugre celular de nuevo

-tengo que contestar

-lo se, lo vez si aun fuéramos nuestra prioridad hubieras apagado esa cosa desde el momento que pasaste por mi era nuestra noche –el celular seguía sonando -YA CONTESTA CARAJO LO VAS A HACER DE TODOS MODOS –se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación mientras yo contestaba

-si que pasa… pero…. Sam…. Ok Ok voy para allá

Bella se había metido al baño y yo sin mas Salí de la casa dando un portazo mas valía que la información acerca del paradero de Victoria fuera cierto por que si no juro que mataría a Sam

Llegue a casa cerca de las 2 de la mañana, habíamos dado con Victoria, pero mas bien dimos con su cadáver la habían matado sin duda obra de algún subordinado de los Vulturis, estaba cansado y encabronado de plano no era mi día.

Al entrar a casa todo estaba apagado Bella seguro ya dormía fui a la cocina por algo de comer, moría de hambre encendí la luz y saque lo necesario para un sándwich y me tome un vaso gigante de Pespi algo pasaba se sentía rara la casa o tal vez era imaginación mía termine de comer y fui a la habitación pero al encender la luz estaba vacía

-Bella –dije asomándome en el baño pero nada de pronto note algo no estaba su cepillo de dientes algo tan insignificante me aviso que esto no iba bien Salí a la habitación y sobre mi buro al lado de mi lámpara estaba una carta la tome y la abrí

_Jacob:_

_Lo siento no puedo mas soy una cobarde lo se pero esto ya no puede ser hoy cuando saliste me di cuenta que no quiero seguir así merecemos algo mejor los dos y ya no quiero derramar mas lagrimas mías y bilis tuya; te amo pero ya no, no puedo lo siento, no es tu culpa es de los dos; creímos que nuestro amor adolescente podía seguir tan fuerte como cuando nos conocimos pero maduramos y tenemos mas responsabilidades tu tienes un trabajo que te absorbe demasiado el cual para terminar de fregar las cosas no me gusta y yo tengo mi trabajo el cual adoro y me absorbe y tenemos el pequeño detalle que Edward no te simpatiza y la verdad en ese aspecto también estoy confundida el me atrae demasiado, nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros y el nunca me ha dicho tampoco algo, pero al menos creo que en eso me conoces bastante bien y te diste cuenta del peligro por eso he decidido irme._

_Te diría que es un tiempo pero sabes que para mi eso no existe el tiempo no debería darse entre parejas si ambos se aman se respetan y además están dispuestos a sobrellevar todo lo demás trabajo, amistades etc. _

_Se que no será fácil para mi ni para ti pues estamos tan acostumbrados a estar juntos por eso creo que alejarnos es lo mejor seguro habrá días que me arrepentiré y querré correr a tus brazos pero al final llegaríamos a este punto donde ninguno quiere ceder._

_Perdóname de nuevo por no poder decirte esto a la cara pero simplemente no puedo te amo eres el hombre de mi vida nunca lo dudes pero esta relación ya no se puede estirar mas._

_Jacob eres el hombre que cualquier mujer querría y se que pronto me olvidaras y encontraras un nuevo amor, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme siempre estaré para ti_

_Besos _

_Bella_

No sabia si llorar, enojarme o gritar pero que le pasaba a Bella no podía tomar una decisión ella sola, esto era algo de los dos, deje la carta en la cama y Salí de la casa sin rumbo lo único que necesitaba era olvidar

Pero ¿y si la llamaba?, no dijo ella que lo hiciera no, no era lo mejor por que seguro le gritaría y acabaríamos discutiendo entonces que hacer no sabia si hablar a mi mejor amigo Quill o estar solo que debía hacer de la nada apareció un bar por el momento eso me ayudaría a olvidar entre y me fui a la barra

-un whiskey doble

por hoy me embragaria y ya mañana intentaria olvidar por que ahora con algo de alcohol en la cabeza me di cuenta que Bella tenia razon nos amabamos pero ya no podiamos estar juntos.

-por ti Bella - levante mi vaso y dije -por que siempre estaras en mi corazòn por que eres la mujer de mi vida -y bebi otro whiskey

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**y bien que les parecio no es un final bonito pero no todos los finales deben serlo ojala les guste y me dejen algun comentario**

**Pekelittrell**


End file.
